An Arrow Through The Heart - AU
by xX-FlyMeToTheMoon-Xx
Summary: Let me tell you a story. The story of a Princess and a Warrior. This isn't an ordinary story. Nothing 'ordinary' ever happens in Middle Earth - the word barely even exists. Ordinary is nothing.
1. Prologue

Let me tell you a story.

The story of a Princess and a Warrior.

This isn't an ordinary story.

Nothing 'ordinary' ever happens in Middle Earth - the word barely even exists.

Ordinary is nothing.

This is a story about an Elvish princess named Rebekah Andúnë Calemireth, and the halfling daughter of a famous Dwarf warrior and an Elvish thief named Bryëton Sairalindë Ciryatan.

It's a story about love, lust, trials and tribulations.

And one ring that brought it all together.

One Ring to rule them all.


	2. Chapter 1

I amar prestar aen.

The world is changed.

Han mathon ne nen.

I feel it in the water.

Han mathon ne chae.

I feel it in the Earth.

A han noston ned gwilith.

I smell it in the air.

Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it.

The room was quite light and open, but the weight of why we were all here sat on the shoulders of all present here, giving the place where we all sat a dark, gathering darkness. I could feel the tension in those to my right and left; they knew we were called here for an important reason. There were fifteen people around the room including me and the guard my father had sent me with. Two members of the White Council and one's assistant sat adjascent from me. There were also four Hobbits, two men, a Dwarf, and an Elf like myself. There was also another girl; I wasn't sure if she was an Elf or a Dwarf. She had features of both; height like a dwarf but Elvish features.

"Eruvarnë, do you know anything of the woman over there?" I asked my guard in a hushed voice, pointing to the girl with the golden hair. He shook his head, "No, princess."

I let out a small huff of annoyance, running a hand through my ebony black hair. My eyes continued to scan the room until Elrond spoke up. I looked to the Elf with a stoic expression that mirrored his own, and he began to speak to the group of us that had gathered.

"Strangers of distant lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." His voice was grave and serious, and he looked at all of us carefully as if he was scanning us for any traces of emotion he disapproved of.

"Middle Earth stands from the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall." The male Elf locked glances with one of the men, who in turn looked to the other. But his gaze was locked unwaveringly on Elrond.

"Each race is bound to the fate of this one doom," His voice boomed and echoed around the open space, and then his eyes landed on a young Hobbit, who's eyes were twinkling with fear, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Elrond made a sweeping motion with his hand, and Frodo stood up. I couldn't help but be minorly disgusted by the condition of his feet, but that wasn't the point now. He placed the ring on a small pedestal with shaking hands.

"So it's true," one of the men whispered, capturing the attention of the other man and the strange unidentified girl. Frodo sat back into his seat, closing his eyes and breathing out heavily before fixing his eyes once more on Elrond. All was silent, everyone staring at the ring speculating it. I was, too. It was beautiful, and had words engraved in it in Ancient Elf.

The taller of the men drew in a deep, sharp breath, before standing up, "In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found."" He said, reaching for the ring, "Isildur's Bane. . ."

"Boromir!" Elrond exclaimed, standing up from his seat. The man, Boromir, stepped back, and a dark voice began to speak the words engraved on the ring.

"Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk, Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul." The sky began to darken as the words were said. I wrapped my arms around myself, hoping to bring some heat to my frigid skin. My head pounded as I took the words in, and I saw the other Elf close his eyes. The light darkens and the air rumbles. . .

Gandalf finished speaking. The sky lightened and Boromir sat down once more, his mough agape.

"Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here, in Imladris."

"I do not ask for pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil." Gandalf said, looking each of us in the eyes.

"It is a gift." Boromir stood, and Gandalf looked back, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You can not wield it, none of us can." The other man spoke. My eyes drifted from Boromir to the sitting human. The tension was apparent in the air; you could almost wave your arms and feel it, "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir challenged, a smirk on his face. His voice had a venomous bite to it - he wasn't ready to give up his ideals just yet.

"This is no mere Ranger." My head snapped up. The Elf had stood and was now speaking on behalf of the man who sat next to me, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegience."

Boromir looked shocked, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf spoke quietly, his brown eyes boring into Boromir.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn spoke, motioning for the Elf to sit down. Boromir turned to glare at the Elf, "Gondor has no King."

He walked slowly back to his seat, and before he sat down muttered, "Gondor needs no King."

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf murmured, tensing a little bit.

"You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond said in a low growl.

"Then what are we waiting for." The Dwarf stood, an axe in his hand. I braced myself for the loud sound that would come with the impact. The Dwarf swung the axe, and as it hit the pedastal it shattered, but the Ring remained completely intact.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond spoke in a dark manner, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked straight at the Dwarf.

Boromir pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas stood once more, and his voice rung with urgency, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" The small Dwarf stood up, glaring at Legolas.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" I looked at Boromir, tilting my head. Why does he care so much? It's not like he would be taking the Ring to Mordor. . .

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Yelling broke out, and everyone, including me, stood up. That was it.

"Everybody be quiet!" I yelled, staring specifically at Gimli. The yelling quieted a little bit, "Who do you think you are insulting Elves so easily like that. That is a blatant disregard to the fact that there are at least five of us in the room! Are you really still holding a grudge over us because of what happened over three hundred years ago? It wasn't our fault your King was power hungry and could only think about gold!"

At this, everyone began yelling again. Then I heard a small voice.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Everyone hushed, "I will take the Ring to Mordor."

We all turned to the Hobbit. Some people looked shocked, others confused. A tiny Hobbit was offering his life to take the Ring into the firey pits that were Mordor.

"Though," he spoke quietly, "I do not know the way."

"I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf spoke, patting the Hobbit on the shoulder, "As long as it's yours to bare."

Aragorn stood from his seat, "If it is my life or death, I can protect you. I will." He walked towards Frodo, and then got on one knee in front of him, "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, walking towards Frodo also.

"And my axe." Gimli walked forward also, much to the obvious dismay of Legolas. Then, Boromir walked forward, a small smile on his lips.

"You carry the fate of us all, Little One. This is indeed, one of the Council. Then Gondor will see it done."

A bush rustled, and then another Hobbit appeared. He almost ran into Frodo, before putting his hand on his shoulder, "Hey. Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere without me."

"No idea it is impossible to seperate you. He is summoned to a secret Council."

"Oi! We're coming, too." Two more Hobbit's ran out from behind pillars, "You'll have to send us home tied in a sack to stop it."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of. . .mission." One said, the other crossing his arms, "Quest. . .thing."

"Well that rules you out, then." The crossed-arm Hobbit said to his friend, whom shook his head.

"I will come, also." I said, stepping forward. I wiped my hands on my dress to rid them of nervous sweat, "I'm not sure what I'd have to offer, but I know that I was summoned here for a reason. And if this is it, than I will serve it with my life."

"I offer my swordsmanship to accompany you on your quest." The short, golden haired girl stepped forward, a smile on her face.

"Ah, Bryëton Ciryatan," Gandalf said with a smile, "As brave as your mother and father." The girl nodded slightly, "I'm willing to give my life to help the people of Middle Earth stay out of the dark age it was once in."

"Eleven companions. . ." Elrond muttered, "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Right," the smallest Hobbit said, "Where are we going?"


	3. Chapter 2

Silmesse

In starlight,

Sinome háran i marya silmesse;

Here I am sitting in the pale moonlight;

Ilmello sílar tinwi lómesse;

from Ilmen sparks are shining in night;

Cénanten, i telpeva hendi,

They see me, the silvery eyes,

ve cennente i cuivie Quendi.

as they saw the wakening Elves.

Alasse antar i menelmíri,

Joy the heavenly jewels give,

laitan mi anvanye líri.

I praise in the fairest songs.

Oiale ná i silme vinya;

Forever is the moonlight new;

tíranyes sí vi Quende minya,

I watch them now as the first Elf,

vi minya Cuiviéneno

as the first of Cuiviénen

i cenne cala eleno.

who saw light of a star.

I sat quietly in the pale light of the moon and stars, my hands folded in my lap. All was silent, save for the peaceful hum of the fireflies wing beat off in the distance. I was alone, Eruvarnë sleeping in the room he had been given for the night. Tomorrow we were to leave on our quest; tomorrow eleven lives would be changed forever. _Tomorrow I will be disobeying the word of my father for the first time. . ._

"_'Quel undome_." I turned slightly to my right, my ocean eyes flickering in the direction of the voice. It was the Bryëton woman; the one of who's origin I was unsure. _She can speak Elvish._

"_Aaye_," I replied quietly, "Bryëton, daughter of Kili Oakenshield and Bryëton Ciryatan_. Saesa omentien lle."_

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess Rebekah." She smiled kindly, running a pale hand through her wavy hair. I smiled back slightly, "Please, sit. The stars are particularly bright here in Rivendell. Far different from Eldamar. It's very beautiful."

She nodded at my feeble attempt to strike a conversation. _Should I just ask her of her origin? No. That would be terribly rude. . _."So, why did you come here to Rivendell, mistress Bryëton? You never mentioned it."

"I do not wish to be blunt, but I came in search of Elrond. He has knowledge of Thorin Oakenshield which I am in dire need of. He knows of what lead to the death of my father - my mother never told me." She replied, looking at her hands which lay clasped on her knees, "I must now so that my mind will be put at ease."

"And what would Thorin Oakenshield know of your father?" I questioned her further, tilting my head slightly to the side, "Were they relatives?"

"Thorin was my father's uncle." _So she is definitely part Dwarf._

"You are part Dwarf then?" I had to verify it before any further questions. My voice took on an innocent, questioning tone. My mother taught me how to speak to people in such a way they would reveal things about themselves that they normally would not.

"_Uma_. My mother was an Elf from a small community. Thorin asked her to join his Company to take back Eremore and she met my father. She also knew of the Queen you were named after. They were both in the Company." Her eyes twinkled when she spoke of her mother.

"That is an odd way to meet your spouse. . ." I professed, a smile on my face nonetheless. Bryëton nodded, smiling still as well. "So I've been told, _tarien_."

We sat in silence then for a few moments, me staring continuously at the stars and Bryëton at her hands. Until I heard a noise. My eyes darted around, and I muttered an almost inaudible, "_dina_," before standing up.

"Who goes there?" I asked apprehensively, my arms stiff at my sides.

"Do not be alarmed, tarien. It is I, Legolas Greenleaf." I let out a sigh of relief, "Ah, _tula sinome_." He stepped out from behind a pillar, his bow and a bag of arrows slung across his back.

"What are you doing here at this time of the night?" He asked, giving me a confused look.

"I could ask you the same thing, _taren_." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest, "Why are you here?"

"I find comfort around nature. Being from the Woodlands and all. And you, tarien? You are from Eldamar; what connection do you have with nature?" He spoke in a soft tone, almost as if he thought if he spoke any louder, everything in the garden would flicker and then fade.

"The stars in Eldamar don't shine half as bright as these," I chided simply, "I said the same to mistress Bryëton. It's a beautiful night, and the last I will have to enjoy simplicities such as this whenever I wish to do so for many moons. Why not enjoy the last night of normality while the opportunity still presents itself, Prince Legolas?"

He nodded, "Is mistress Bryëton still out here?"

I turned to look behind me. Mistress Bryëton was gone from her spot on the bench, "_N'uma_. She returned to her chamber just after you arrived. I think you gave her a bit of a fright. I know you did so to me."

"My apologies, _tarien_. It was not my intention to cause anyone fright." He said apologetically, bowing his head slightly. I laughed lightly, "Lift your head, Legolas. You caused no harm - all is well."

"Thank you for your forgiveness, Princess Rebekah."

Another laugh, this one a little louder than the first, escaped my lips, "Please, just call me Rebekah. There's no need for formalities here, taren."

"In that case, you may refer to me as Legolas." He replied with a ghost of a smile. I smiled back, "_Diola lle_."

"_Lle creoso_." He took his bow off of his back and walked over to the bench I had been sitting on with Bryëton, "Please, join me."

I nodded and sat down, smoothing out my dress as I did. My eyes landed on the bow he had laid on the ground, "You are a skillful bowman, yes?" I asked, motioning to the curved wood, embellished with intricate designs. He nodded.

"My father taught me when I was young. I've fallen in love with it deeper and deeper ever since." He said with a happy tone in his voice. I smiled, "It's quite lovely. Very elaborate."

"Do you know how to shoot?" He asked me suddenly. I shook my head, "I've never held a bow in my life. Never mind shot at anything. Not even a target."

Legolas looked almost shocked, but the shock wore off, "I could teach you if you'd like."

I shook my head, standing up, "Maybe another day. But I think I should be going to bed; we have a long journey ahead of us. Thank you though, Legolas, for talking to me. It's eased my worried soul a little bit. _Quel kaima_, Legolas."

I walked away, back up to my chamber. I slipped into a night gown, and laid down on my bed. Then, I drifted off into a blissful slumber. The last one I would have for months.

**Translations:**

**'Quel undome - Good evening**

**Aaye - Hail**

**Saesa omentien lle - Pleasure meeting you**

**Uma - Yes**

**Tarien - Princess**

**Dina - Be silent**

**Tula sinome - Come forward**

**Taren - Prince**

**N'uma - No**

**Diola lle - Thank you**

**Lle creoso - You're welcome**

**Quel kaima - Sleep well**


	4. Chapter 3

Ennyn Durin Aran Moria:

The doors of Durin Lord of Moria:

pedo mellon a minno.

speak friend and enter.

Im Narvi hain echant:

I, Narvi made them:

Celebrimbor o Eregion teithant i thiw hin.

Celebrimdor of Hollin drew these signs

"The Ring bearer is setting out on a quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with, no oath or bond is laid to go further than you will." Eleven pairs of eyes focused on Elrond for the last time. Onlookers gave us looks of pity and encouragement. Some looked grateful, and some looked begrudgingly on us. I kept my eyes forward, not meeting the gaze of anyone but Lord Elrond.

"Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves, and Men, and all free folk go with you." I looked to Legolas for a moment. He bade a quick symbol of farewell to Elrond, before once more looking forward.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring bearer." Gandalf said, looking at Frodo. Frodo looked around for a fleeting moment, before turning to us and beginning to walk. We walked left out of the gates of Rivendell. I shot one longing glance back, before looking forward. No looking back, Rebekah.

I soon found myself at the back of our group, just a little bit in front of Aragorn. He had lingered at the Rivendell archway a bit longer than the rest of us; he had been staring at a pretty Elven girl. I wonder what her name is. . .He definitely showed interest in her. . .

"Good morning, Rebekah." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. I met the stormy blue eyes of Legolas, "Oh. Hello, heru en amin." My reply came out quietly. I had been quite friendly towards him last night for barely knowing him, and it gave me a bit of an odd feeling.

"That's very formal," He said with a small laugh. I shrugged, "You are a Prince, are you not?"

"And you are a Princess; a very well known one at that. So answer me this, Princess: Mankoi naa lle sinome?" He said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes slightly. He really wants me to talk, doesn't he. . .

"And answer me this, Prince: Mankoi lle irma sint?" A small smirk formed on my lips, and I sped my walking pace a little bit, leaving Legolas behind me. I heard him laugh quietly, before he caught up with me once more.

"I would like to know because you are intriguing, tarien." He smiled at me, and I felt a small blush form on my cheeks.

"Your heart is that of a lion, mellonamin." I replied, "No one has ever dared ask the Princess of Eldamar a question more than once and still expected a straight answer." He raised one eyebrow, another smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What will it take for you to tell me, arwen en amin?"

"Who's being overly formal now, Legolas?" I asked, crossing my arms. He let out a laugh, "And now we are back to informal titles, Rebekah?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Amin naa lle nai, taren Legolas." I said jokingly. It was Legolas' turn to blush slightly. His cheeks turned the shade of a rose at sunrise, before he recollected himself.

"So, what need I do to find out more about you, Rebekah? You interest me." I contemplated on what I could say for a long moment, before finally settling on a solution, "For every thing I tell you about me, you need to tell me something about yourself. And it cannot be something I already know."

He nodded, "That is a fair deal. So, what would you like to know? We have hours of walking to do."

By the time we reached our camp for the night, I knew enough about Legolas that if anyone heard us exchanging pleasantries from a distance, they would have guessed we had been friends for years. I knew he had never knew his mother, because she had died while giving birth to him, and that sometimes he wished that he hadn't been born so she could have lived. I knew that he had a particular soft spot for animals, and that he was extremely kind. I knew that he was almost 3000 years old, although he didn't look a day over 20. I knew that the reason he had come to Rivendell was to deliver a message for his father about the escape of Gollum. I knew him like the back of my hand; and it felt nice to be close to someone for once without worry of them using things about me against me in royal court.

"So you travelled to Rivendell because of your father?" He asked me. I nodded, "He sent me for him because he is suffering from an injury. I was sent to tell about the Orc armies rising from the East. I never really got the chance, though."

I sat down on a flat rock that overlooked Pippin, Merry, Boromir, and Aragorn. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to sword fight. So far, they were doing quite well. Better than me, at least.

"Boromir," I said quickly, looking at the shaggy haired man. He looked up at me, "Yes, Rebekah?"

"Can you teach me how to sword fight?"

Before he could reply, he was interrupted by Gimli.

"If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which they are not, I'd say we're taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria."

"That is not a good idea, Sir Gimli." Bryëton said, hopping gracefully down from a rock she had been perched on, "Moria is a very dangerous place."

"My cousin Bali would give us a royal welcome." He persisted, looking at Gandalf again.

"No Gimli. I would not take the roads from Moria unless I had no other choice."

Then, out of the blue, Legolas bounded from where he had been standing and hopped up on a rock next to Gimli. A commotion was going on in front of me, and my head began to pound.

"What is that?" Sam spoke randomly, looking at a flock of birds in the sky.

"It's nothing," replied Gimli, "It's just a little cloud." I rolled my eyes.

"It's moving fast." Said Boromir gravely, "Against the wind."

I then finally took a good look myself, "It looks like a flock of huge birds. . ."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted. Amidst all the running, I found myself being dragged under a small crag by Legolas.

"Crebain? What's a Crebain?" I asked him nervously, ducking under the crag.

"Not something you'd want to meet. Stay here and don't move." He whispered, ducking under the small rock as well. I nodded, "Alright."

Soon, a horrid, high pitched noise that sounded like a crow being brutally murdered filled my ears. I watched with wide eyes as the cloud of black swarmed around the rocks, circling around at least three times before flying away into the distance. We all emerged from our hiding placed.

I brushed the dirt off of my dress, and almost tripped on my way out from under the crag, "This dress will be the death of me." I muttered, holding it up off of my feet a little ways.

"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf mumbled, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras!"

Soon, we were walking across a snowy mountain peak. I had my cloak wrapped tightly around me, but I was continuously tripping over my dress. The Hobbit's were tripping quite frequently as well; Frodo in particular. The second time he fell, he actually dropped the Ring.

"Frodo, are you alright?" Bryëton asked, her and Aragorn helping him up. He nodded, and began to feel around his neck. The chain was gone, but ten feet away, Boromir was holding it in his hand.

"Boromir," Aragorn said, giving him a weary look. Boromir just stared at the Ring.

"It is a strange thing that we should suffer so much fear and doubt," He spoke softly, "On so small a thing. . .Such a little thing. . ."

"Boromir!" Aragorn shouted. Boromir snapped from his trance, almost dropping the Ring, "Give the Ring to Frodo."

Boromir began breathing heavily, before walking towards Aragorn and Frodo, the Ring grasped firmly in his gloved hand.

"As you wish." He held it out to Frodo, who grabbed it feverishly, stuffing it into the pocket of his shirt, "How could I not?"

He gave Aragorn an odd look; contempt mixed with bitter amusement. He then ruffled Frodo's mop of curly hair, chuckled, and walked away to join Gimli near the front of the group.

_"Amin n'rangwa edanea. . ." _I mumbled to Legolas, continuing to walk up the steep mountain slope.

Snow was beating mercilessly down on us. It was up to my waist, and I could barely walk. My cloaked head was being pelted with snow, my body flush against Legolas's so neither of us would fall off the cliff's edge. Aragorn was carrying Merry and Pippin, who were almost asleep from all the strain that had been put on them.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said suddenly, stopping in his tracks. I looked at him, "What do you mean, Legolas?"

Everyone stopped just as Gandalf shouted, "IT'S SARUMAN!"

Rocks began to fall from above us. Legolas pulled Bryëton and I against the cliff face, holding us against the wall as the rocks fell.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn called, "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf argued, stepping onto a fallen rock. He began to recite a spell, but it was drowned out by Saruman's shrieking.

There was a crack of thunder and a sliver of lightning. It hit the tip of the mountain and more snow and rocks began to fall. Legolas grabbed Gandalf just in time. Then, we were all buried by the snow.

For a moment, everything was black. I was so cold I thought that I was dead. I could feel the warmth leaving me from every place on my body. My eyes fell shut, and my head began to spin. I saw light and dark at the same time. I could hear nothing but at the same time I could hear the sounds of my comrades climbing out from under the snow. I could taste Death's hand reaching for me. But then, I felt warmth.

"_Tarien_?" I could hear a voice speaking Elvish to me, "_Tarien_? Wake up." My body was shook; I let out a gasp and then sat straight up. I looked in awe at my fingers, and moved them around a little bit, before falling back into the snow.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir cried, "We must take the Pass of Rohan, or take the road west to my city!"

"Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn shouted back.

"If we cannot go over the mountain, I say we go under it. Through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said gruffly.

Gandalf was silent, but then he spoke, "Let the Ring bearer decide."

All eyes turned to Frodo, and then Boromir yelled, "We can not stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!"

"Frodo?" Gandalf questioned again.

"We will go through the Mines." The Hobbit replied, fear evident in his eyes.

Gandalf looked at him skeptically, "So be it."

"The Walls of Moria." Gimli said quietly, pointing to a large wall of stone. I stared, mouth hanging agape, at the impending structure.

We walked a little ways, until we were yet again on a small ledge.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gimli spoke up again, tapping the wall with his axe.

"Yes, Gimli. Their own masters can not find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf replied.

"Why does that not surprise me. . ." I laughed quietly at Legolas' words, following the rest of the Fellowship further down the wall.s

"Ah. . .now let me see. . .Ithildin. . ." Gandalf muttered, running his hands along a smooth piece of the wall. He brushed away the dirt to reveal a pattern carved intricately into the stone of the wall.

"It mirrors only starlight. . .and moonlight." As Gandalf spoke, the clouds above us parted, letting moonlight shine through and onto the wall. It began to glow, shining in the shape of an ornate door. Elvish writing was above it on the arch. Gimli stared in awe, along with most of the group, as Gandalf pointed at it with his staff.

Gandalf puzzled with the door, attempting to open it with spells for quite awhile. Aragorn decided that Bill the pony would have to go, seeing as the Mines were no place for a pony. Sam was apprehensive, but let him go anyways. We all took seats around a rock, throwing stones into the lake. Then, Frodo spoke up.

"It's a riddle! Speak friend. . .and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mel. . .lon."

A/N: Hehe, I'm gonna stop there and leave you guys with a cliffhanger type thing xD Although if you're reading this you probably know what happens seeing as you've most likely watched or read Lord of the Rings. But whatever.

Thank you readerses. Good readerses.

We'd appreciated commentses *Gollum smile* :3

**Translations:**

**Heru en amin - My lord**

**Monkai naa lle sinome? - Why are you here?**

**Monkai lle irma sint? - Why do you want to know?**

**Mellonamin - My friend**

**Arwen en amin - My lady**

**Amen naa lle nai, teren Legolas - I am under your command, Prince Legolas**

**Amin n'rangwa edanea. - I don't understand these humans**


End file.
